


Never Stop (You Still Get My Heart Racing)

by phantasticworks



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Dan Howell's Birthday, Dan Howell/Phil Lester Fluff, Domestic Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Engagement, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Phan - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantasticworks/pseuds/phantasticworks
Summary: Dan and Phil celebrate Dan's 29th birthday at home.A cute, fluffy engagement fic that somehow took me two days and turned out to be 10k words.title from Never Stop by SafetySuit
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 24
Kudos: 180





	Never Stop (You Still Get My Heart Racing)

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii!! (Two updates in one day??? who is she???) I hope you all are having a great week and enjoy this little birthday fic that I am posting late because i forgot to start it until yesterday (whoops) enjoy!! <3

"Dan," a whisper says, right next to his ear. "Dan, come on, get up." The voice is insistent, and quite honestly, grating on Dan's last sleep-deprived nerve. 

"Fuck off," he mutters into the pillow, muffled voice losing some of its heat. 

There's a low laugh, and then a hand settling in his unacceptably long hair. "Dan," he sing-songs. "I've got a surprise for you." 

Dan cracks an eye open. "Hm?" 

Phil grins at him. "You're so easy," he teases. He tugs on a curl, light enough that it doesn't hurt. 

"Ow," Dan says anyway, just to be a brat.

"That didn't hurt," Phil replies, doing it again. 

"How would you know?" Dan huffs. 

Phil rolls his eyes. "You like it when it hurts, so bitching about it wouldn't make any sense." 

Dan narrows his eyes. "Did you wake me up at the ass-crack of dawn just to kink-shame me?" He demands. 

Phil's lip twitches like he wants to smile. "It's nearly one in the afternoon." 

"And?" Dan grumbles. 

"It's your birthday," Phil says, almost conversationally. 

"Cheers," Dan says dryly. "One year closer to death, eh?" 

Phil frowns. "I told you I don't like that joke," he says, his voice soft and quiet. 

Dan sits up at that. "I know. Sorry." He leans in, kissing him softly in apology. "Good morning," he says when he pulls away. 

There's still something unsettled in Phil's eyes, and Dan feels a sinking guilt in his stomach for causing it. He really wasn't feeling all that existential today, at least not yet, but the comment was just a knee-jerk reaction of his, as it always was. Still, he hated seeing Phil upset, especially when he knows he's the cause. Rather than follow that rabbit down the hole that would likely ruin his whole day, he smiles at Phil tentatively. "I heard something about a surprise?" 

Finally, some of the light comes back to Phil's face, and he grins, nodding excitedly. "Yep, Norman and I have been hard at work all morning," he declares. 

Dan snorts. "Our fish son is a free loader, I seriously doubt he contributed much. 

Phil splutters, looking horrified. "Talk about our fish son like that again and you won't even have joint custody after the divorce!" 

He's joking, and Dan knows he is, but that word still unsettles him in the worst way. He smiles, a little shakily. "I don't like that joke, either," he reminds him gently. 

Phil's face falls in concern. "I- right, I'm sorry. I wasn't even- I was joking, Dan." 

Dan nods, leaning in and kissing Phil's lips once more. "I know that. It's okay." 

Phil tries to deepen the kiss, and Dan lets him. Even after ten years together, some mornings he was still awkward about sharing kisses when one of them hadn't brushed their teeth yet, but today was his birthday, and he fully planned on accepting every kiss that was offered to him. Phil's fingernails scratch gently at the back of Dan's neck, a shiver creeping down his spine at the feeling. 

"Surprise?" Dan whispers against Phil's mouth, pulling away just enough to let the word out. 

He expects Phil to let it go in favor of more sleep-warm kisses, so he's surprised when instead Phil puts more space between them, his eyes lit up with joy for whatever he's got planned. "Out of bed, sleepyhead, we've got places to be!" 

Dan grumbles as he's pulled from the bed. "We can't even leave our flat, Phil, I seriously doubt we've got anywhere to be." 

Phil tuts at him. "You have no idea what we're doing for today, so zip it." He suddenly spins to face Dan at the door, tilting his head consideringly. He studies Dan long enough that Dan starts wiping at his face and brushing off his t-shirt. 

"What? Do I have something on my face?" He demands, feeling embarrassed. 

Phil smiles at him, shaking his head. "No, of course not. Do you want to brush your hair or change?" 

Dan snorts. "For who? Our fish?" He shakes his head, incredulous at the very suggestion he wear anything other than pajamas and bed head around their empty flat. "I'm fine, the surprise can see me in my fresh out of bed look, I don't care." 

Phil has a very suspicious grin on his face at that, but shrugs. "Okay, suit yourself," he says with an amused voice. 

He leads the way out of their bedroom and heads for the lounge, a certain skip in his step that leads Dan to drag his feet behind him, suddenly cautious about what this surprise could possibly be. It can't be a dog, they'd agreed that can't happen until they move into the new house. Other than a fluffy animal or food, Dan's not sure what else Phil would be so excited for him to see, so he feels a little unsettled, like he's going in blind. 

The first thing he sees in the lounge is decorations. Black and silver streamers hang precariously from the tops of the open windows, fluttering gently in the breeze floating inside. Black, white, and grey balloons dot the ceiling, and Dan notices a bag on the coffee table. He smirks, thinking about how Phil probably just got lazy and stopped airing them up after he got so many done. His gaze flits around, stopping on the table where they keep Norman's tank. He notices two things at once, and his breath catches in his throat. 

Norman's tank is decorated on the outside, two balloons anchored to the top with candles, and a little black party hat balanced (or probably taped) to the corner, as if Norman's tank is wearing it. As cute and thoughtful as that gesture is, that's not what stops Dan in his tracks. Because next to that, on Phil's laptop, is a Zoom call, several very familiar and smiling faces beaming at him from the screen. 

"Happy birthday!" They cheer, waving at him. Martyn, who's in a little square with Cornelia, pops a birthday popper, laughing when it startles both Kathryn and Karen, who are in their own squares at the top of the screen. 

"I..." Dan starts, voice a little choked. He blinks the blur out of his eyes, his gaze searching the room for Phil's. 

Phil's got such a pleased fucking look on his face, looking fond and smug and happy- and Dan can't really help himself. He stumbles forward, clutching Phil's arms and pressing a sloppy kiss right on his mouth, right in front of their family. Even with as long as they've been together, in private and in public now, it still sends a little nervous thrill through him to display his affection so publicly. 

"Happy birthday, Dan," Phil whispers in his ear, wrapping his arms around Dan's shoulders in a tight hug. 

"Thank you," Dan chokes out, his head going to rest on Phil's shoulder. He smiles at the screen, laughing a little before wiping his eyes and waving at their families. Pulling away, he goes to sit down in front of the laptop, pulling Phil along by his wrist. "He didn't tell me that he called you guys," he says instead of a greeting. 

Karen laughs. "I told him he should make it a surprise," she says brightly. 

Dan rolls his eyes. "You're awful, all of you, for being accomplices in this." 

His nan is there, too, and he feels a brief flash of panic thinking about what she just saw, but her kind, loving smile is enough to reassure him. Phil squeezes his knee then, and Dan blinks at him, smiling brightly. "I figured if I told you it would take you at least half an hour to make yourself presentable, and I just didn't have that kind of time," Phil teases. 

Dan goes to argue before suddenly realizing his hair is an absolute mess. His eyes bulge out, and he swings his head around to look at himself on the screen, groaning when he sees it. Predictably, everyone laughs at him. "I look like I have a whole dog on my head!" He whines. 

"You could've let me cut it," Phil says cheerfully, miming scissors and putting his hand close to Dan's head. Dan swats it away. 

"Absolutely not!" Dan disagrees. "I like being not-disfigured," he says, rolling his eyes as he looks back at the screen, shaking his head. 

Kathryn and Nigel are grinning at their banter, as is Martyn. His mum just rolls her eyes. "You're so dramatic, child," she scolds playfully. "But, speaking of dogs, someone here wants to say hi!" 

Dan laughs, but coos when his mum tilts the screen down, Colin popping into frame. 

"Colin! Hello," Dan says in his puppy-talking voice. "Hello, Colin. You good boy! Did Mum make you some cake for me?" 

Karen snorts. "Not hardly. I'd rather it didn't become tradition that he eats every single thing I try to bake." 

Kathryn laughs at that. "It's a compliment to the chef, dear! He doesn't want to miss out on the lovely food!" 

Now it's Dan's turn to snort. "Not quite, Mum, he sicks it back up immediately after. It's not even edible for a dog, apparently," he cackles. 

Karen looks betrayed. "Don't go telling on your mother, young man!" 

Dan can't help but laugh. "Yes ma'am," he agrees sarcastically. 

"Did Phil give you your birthday present yet?" Martyn asks. 

Dan turns his head to look at Phil, quirking a brow in surprise. "Is this not it?" 

Phil looks pleased with himself as he shakes his head with a little smile. "No, I got you something else, but you can't have it until later." 

Momentarily forgetting they're literally sat in front of their whole family, Dan quirks his eyebrow suggestively. Phil blushes, shoving him. Dan grins, turning back to shake his head at the faces on his screen. "Is it another candle? Or is it like a box set for an anime? Ooh! Or is it-" 

Nearly all of them are laughing at him. "Dear, why on earth would we spoil it?" His nan asks. 

Dan narrows his eyes. "Does this mean that all of you know what it is?" 

No one answers. 

"Oh, you f-" 

Before he can swear, Phil interrupts. "It's one o'clock, should we try him again?" He asks. 

Dan's eyebrows furrow in confusion. "Who?" He asks. 

Phil doesn't even look at him. Karen nods on her screen, reaching for her phone. "I'll text and ask if he's gotten his computer sorted. 

Dan pinches Phil's side, and he squeals, squirming away. "Ow!" He whines. 

"Who are you talking about?" Dan demands. 

Phil only smiles, not responding. Dan fully intends on bullying it out of him, audience or not, but then Kathryn is speaking and he loses the opportunity. 

"I really do hate that we can't come visit, love," she says, sounding ashamed. Nigel nods along. 

"It's alright," Dan's quick to reassure her. "Not everyone can have Philip's birthweek of endless celebrations," he jokes, nudging Phil gently. 

Everyone laughs, except Phil, Dan notices. He only looks slightly embarrassed. Dan risks another affectionate gesture, leaning in and kissing his cheek. "It's okay bub, we know you can't help it, you're the baby, you're spoiled." 

Phil laughs at this, smiling at Dan sheepishly. "A little bit," he admits. 

Dan smiles, shaking his head. They're interrupted by the sound of someone else joining the call. Dan blinks at the screen in confusion, waiting for their shitty wifi to load the pixels. 

"Speaking of the spoiled baby of the family," his mum says, her voice amused. 

Adrian smiles and waves. "Happy birthday, Dan!" He greets. 

Dan stares at him, more than a little surprised. It wasn't like they didn't talk at all anymore, if anything they talked more now than they used to. But Adrian had texted him an early happy birthday yesterday, so Dan wasn't expecting to hear from him again anytime soon. "Hi," he greets, a little late. "What're you doing here?" 

Adrian laughs. "I can't pop into your zoom call to say happy birthday?" 

"I mean, you already did," Dan says, rolling his eyes. He smiles to soften the sarcasm. "Thanks, though." His brother nods, grinning back at him. Dan's eyes flick across the screen, taking in all the faces of these people he loves so much. It fills his heart with something warm and gooey to think about how Phil arranged all of this for him, because he knew how bummed Dan was that he couldn't see anyone on his birthday. Despite the fact that he typically didn't mind not seeing his family, the fact that the option was taken from him hurt more than just choosing not to see them would. He knows he's got to think of a good way to thank Phil for this, but he knows that whatever he decides on will be something his family will not be present for. 

They're talking amongst themselves now, his mum and Phil's talking about recipes or something, with Dan's nan nodding along and giving advice like grandmothers do. Nigel has disappeared, predictably, as the other introvert in Phil's family is definitely not a fan of big family zoom meetings like this. Dan doesn't blame him, honestly, and appreciates that he was there at all. 

Phil puts his arm around Dan's back, rubbing his hip gently. Dan can't help but smile at the small gesture, dropping his hand to Phil's thigh and squeezing. They get dragged back into conversation eventually, and spend the next half hour or so chatting to everyone and getting caught up on all the family gossip that everyone has to share. Eventually, Adrian has to sign off to get some work related thing done, followed shortly by Dan's Nan, who has tea to prepare. They both tell him happy birthday again, and Dan's face hurts a little from grinning when they say they love him. 

"I think Corn and I better hop off too, actually," Martyn says a few minutes later. "Happy birthday, mate. Eat lots of cake for me, yeah?" 

Dan grins and nods. "You know Phil will eat enough for a small village, Mar." 

Phil's brother laughs in the face of Phil's following protests. "He's right, don't argue." 

Phil rolls his eyes anyway. Cornelia steps in, ever the pacifist. "It's rude to fight on Dan's birthday," she chastises. Martyn mimes zipping his lips and Phil huffs. "Happy birthday, Daniel. I hope you like your birthday present." She winks then, but logs off the second Dan opens his mouth to ask. 

"Damn it," he sighs. 

Phil giggles. "They wouldn't have told you anyway. I had them all swear to secrecy." 

Kathryn makes a noise of disagreement. "I did no such thing," She argues, smiling broadly. 

Dan smiles slyly. "Kath," he begins. "My favorite mum-in-law, you could just give me a tiny hint and-"

"And nothing!" Phil interrupts, shaking his head adamantly. "No hints, just secrets here." 

Dan rolls his eyes and Kathryn laughs. "Well, Philip, if you really didn't want me to tell-" 

Phil narrows his eyes at her. "I'll hang the call up, Mum, I swear." 

She chuckles at this. "Fine, fine. Daniel, happy birthday, dear. We love you very much. Nigel and I sent you a gift and I believe Phil is hiding it somewhere, like the scoundrel he is." She winks when she says it. 

"You told me to make sure he didn't open it till his birthday!" Phil argues. 

Kathryn shrugs. "I didn't think you'd actually have the self-restraint for that, dear." 

Phil huffs, and Dan hides a giggle behind his hand. "Bye, Mum," Phil says, rolling his eyes good-naturedly. 

"Bye, dear. I love you both. Ta, Karen! Send me that recipe when you get a chance!" 

Karen waves at her with a smile and a nod of agreement, and then it's just the two of them and Dan's mum. She smiles gently at Dan. Phil leans over, kissing Dan's head softly. "I'll let you guys talk for a bit." 

He stands, but Dan reaches out for him, confused. "Where are you going?" He says, his voice full of complaint. 

Phil rolls his eyes. "I'm going to set up your next surprise," he says with a wink, and then he's gone. 

Karen waits for Dan to get his bearings, watching him with an amused look on her face. "He's very thoughtful, Dan," she says, catching him even more off-guard. 

"What do you know?" he asks immediately. 

She laughs, but shakes her head. "You know I won't tell you. But just seeing him with you, he's very sweet." 

Dan's heart speeds up a little. They'd talked a little about Phil and their relationship when he visited for Christmas, but it was still a little thrilling to hear his mum talk about him knowing what she knows now. "Yeah?" He asks, clearing his throat. 

"Yes," she nods. "You picked a very good one. I'm quite a proud mum, actually." 

Dan blushes, looking down as he tries to bite back his ridiculous smile. He hates that he's so easily pleased by this news, but as deprived as he was throughout his childhood, he craves that affection and pride. "Thank you," he says eventually. "He... He's really wonderful, yeah." 

"I can tell," she says, smiling. "You know I've always just wanted you to be happy, love. I know it's been a year since you came out to us, but... even before, we've always just wanted you to be happy." 

He's not going to cry on his birthday. He's just not. Rubbing at his eye and pretending like he has an eyelash trapped there, he takes a moment to collect himself and force his tear ducts to behave. "I am," he whispers. "I'm the happiest I've ever been, I think." 

His mum nods, and smiles. "That's good, love. That's so good. I'm happy for you, for both of you." 

Dan nods too. It gets quiet then, but it's not awkward like it would have been only a few years before. "Thank you, for doing this, by the way. I know he probably didn't think of this all on his own," Dan laughs, rolling his eyes a little. 

Karen nods, but looks a little surprised. "I mean, you're welcome, but he actually called me and asked me to." 

Dan blinks. "What?" 

Her eyes twinkle with amusement. "Yes, he called me a few days ago and asked if I'd do this. I didn't help him come up with it, I'm afraid." 

Surprised, but definitely impressed, Dan nods. "Well... Thank you, anyway. For calling and everything. This was a really nice surprise." 

She has a knowing grin on her face. "You're welcome, love. I hope the rest of your day is just as nice, but I know it will be." 

Dan shakes his head, exasperated. "You people and your secrets," he says in mock disappointment. 

"I promised not to tell," she informs him, raising her hands in surrender. "But I think he's probably waiting for you, so I'll let you go find him." Dan nods. "I love you, Daniel. Happy birthday, little Bear." 

He smiles at the nickname. "Thank you, Mum. I love you too. Talk later," he says with a wave. 

There's that look again, and she grins. "Oh, I fully expect it." 

He rolls his eyes but bids her a farewell before signing off and closing the laptop. He stands and stretches, realizing with a start that they'd started the call nearly an hour ago. Passing Norman's tank, he gives it a little pat, greeting their pet. "Hello, Norman." 

Dan wanders into the kitchen, sighing at the smell of coffee. He spots Phil doing something at the counter, so he hops up onto the opposite one, sighing loudly to alert him to his presence. "That was a really nice surprise," he says after a minute. 

Phil turns to look at him, offering a soft smile. "Yeah?" Dan nods, holding his arms out for a hug. Phil willingly steps forward, wrapping his arms around Dan's waist and stroking his back. "I thought you might enjoy it. The next best thing to seeing them in person, for now." 

"Yeah," Dan agrees. He kisses Phil's forehead. "It was really nice." He sniffs the air, pulling away. "Is that caramel?" 

There's a laugh as Phil retreats back to where he was, doing something else before returning to Dan with two mugs, full of something that looks vaguely like- "Here you go. A caramel macchiato." 

Dan blinks at the cup, a little afraid to accept it after Phil's terrible Easter Dalgona coffee disaster. "Babe... Is it edible? I know you like to try new things, but-" 

Before he can complain too much, Phil takes a sip of his own mug, and smiles. "I've been practicing it for about a week now. It's good, I promise." Suddenly all of Phil's late night jitters recently make loads more sense. 

"Okay," Dan says, still a little cautious. He takes a sip of the drink, his expectations very, very low. He's pleasantly surprised when instead of whatever he'd expected, he gets a lovely burst of flavor on his tongue. "That's... That's actually really good, Phil," he says, going for another sip. 

"Told you so," Phil says triumphantly. He takes a drink of his own and sighs, smacking his lips loudly to annoy Dan. 

Dan gives him a look, but drinks some more of his coffee, something nagging at his memory. Before he can piece it together, Phil pats his thigh. "C'mon, lets go sit on the balcony and drink our coffee and name some more of our pigeons." 

Dan is so, so fond of this man. 

~~~ 

They sit out on the balcony for what feels like hours, lounging around and taking selfies, at Phil's insistence. He even brings out Dan's polaroid and gets a few cute coupley photos that Dan knows will be pinned to their fridge by tomorrow. Eventually, Dan decides he wants a snack. 

"I was actually going to make you dinner, did you want to help?" Phil asks. 

Dan makes a happy noise. "What are we having?" 

Phil bites his lip, pretending to consider it. Dan doesn't buy it for a minute. If Phil's planning this day out like Dan thinks he is, he already knows. "I was thinking I'd do some chicken katsu, maybe. Does that sound alright?" 

Dan leans in and kisses the corner of his mouth. "That sounds great." 

There's a smile on Phil's face when Dan pulls away, and he wants to kiss it off. Before he can, Phil takes his hand and guides him back inside and to the kitchen. He starts pulling ingredients out, instructing Dan to grab any pans that they might need. Dan rolls his eyes at this but does as he's asked before going for the cupboard where they keep wine glasses. He goes about filling them up while Phil starts getting the food started. 

"Here," Dan says, handing him a glass of wine. "What do you want me to do?" 

Phil smiles at him, kissing his nose gently. "You can just sit and watch, baby. It's your birthday, so let me take care of this." 

Dan gives him a look, crossing his arms. "This isn't how we usually do birthdays," he finally says. It's been nagging him all morning. "You're starting to make me feel like a shit boyfriend because I don't do all this for you on yours," Dan says, feeling genuinely a bit put out. 

Phil turns to look at him, a his lips turned down in a frown. "No, love, you're not a shit boyfriend," Phil argues with him immediately. "I just wanted this one to be special for you. This is your tenth birthday that you and I have spent together, you know." 

"Yeah, but-" Dan starts to argue. 

"Just let me do this, yeah? Try to relax, okay? I'm allowed to spoil you on your birthday, you know," he says, voice teasing. 

Dan steps closer before Phil turns away, putting his hand on the back of Phil's neck and guiding their lips together. He deepens the kiss almost immediately, sliding his tongue into Phil's mouth. "I love you," he says when he pulls away. 

Phil looks a little dazed. Dan swells with pride knowing he can still do that, ten years later. "I love you too," he says, offering a smile. "Now, go sit. I need some thinking space to cook, and you're a distraction." 

Dan smirks at this. "Am I?" 

Pursing his lips, Phil nods once. "Absolutely. Shoo, go sit at the table and look pretty." 

"Alright, fine, fine," Dan agrees, going to sit down. 

"Actually," Phil says, spinning around to face him. He gestures in the direction of their bedroom. "I think you should go shower and get dressed." 

Dan gives him a weird look. "Oh...kay?" 

Phil smirks. "Wear something nice, okay?" 

There's a prickle of something then, in Dan's heart. This is starting to feel strangely staged. "Alright. Something nice." He waits a beat before asking, "Are we going on a date?" 

Phil grins proudly. "Maybe," he says conspiratorially. "But you can't go unless you're all dressed up. 

Dan snorts. "I hope that extends to you as well, Mr. Cookie Monster Pajamas." 

Phil rolls his eyes. "Go, shower, dressed, now." 

Giving him another kiss, Dan mumbles an agreement before disappearing down the hall. 

He's thrilled at the effort Phil is putting into this, and a thrum of nervous excitement is under his skin, making him nearly vibrate with anxiety. He puts his energy, nervous as it is, into choosing a nice outfit. He knows they aren't leaving the flat, but somehow that doesn't deter him any. He finds one of his many black t-shirts, and after a moment of deliberation he also grabs his monochrome flowery shirt he likes to wear over it. It’s been a while since he’s had to pick out a date outfit, so he takes a while to consider it before finally deciding it’s fine and Phil will probably compliment anything he wears. 

After a thorough shower, he gets dressed and spritzes some of Phil’s cologne on, taking one look at his hair and deciding to let it air dry. He’s as ready as he’s going to get by then, so he waltzes back into the kitchen, pleased when he notices the way Phil looks at him when he comes in. “Hi,” Phil greets with a grin. 

“Hi,” Dan parrots, smirking at him when he realizes Phil’s changed clothes as well. He’s wearing the only pair of ripped jeans he owns, matching Dan’s, and his maroon button-down, dotted all over with little white flowers. Dan laughs when he notices the theme. “I see we both went with flowers today,” he says in a teasing voice. 

Phil smiles at him. “I guess we did.” He reaches for Dan, and he goes willingly, stepping into his face and wrapping his arms around Phil’s neck before bringing their lips together. They kiss languidly for a bit but eventually Phil pulls away, nipping at Dan’s lower lip. “I love this shirt on you,” he mumbles. “It makes your arms look so nice.”

Dan snorts at the compliment. “Thank you. I’m glad you like them.”

Something about the clumsy phrasing has them locking eyes, and in an instant they’re nearly doubled over with laughter. Dan can’t remember a time he felt so awkward accepting a compliment from Phil. It feels like they’re on their very first... 

Phil gestures outside, where Dan is just now noticing two places set at their little balcony table. “It’s not exactly a skybar, but... it’s close enough,” he says softly. 

Dan blinks at the scene before his eyes flicker back to Phil’s. “You... you’ve been recreating our first date?” His voice pitches up a little on the end. 

Phil looks sheepish, rubbing the back of his neck and avoiding Dan’s eyes. “I mean... yeah, kind of. I knows it’s not nearly the same, because it’s not Starbucks and the Apple store and the skybar but really-“ 

Dan interrupts him with a firm kiss. He cradles Phil’s face in his hands like he’s precious cargo, because he is. This is the most precious gesture anyone has ever done for him, and he feels love and warmth and affection singing in his veins as he sucks Phil’s lower lip into his mouth. "That's so fucking sweet," he mumbles into Phil's mouth. 

"I love you," Phil says in response, pushing his hands up the back of Dan's shirt. 

He pulls away too soon for Dan's liking, and Dan can't stop the sad noise from leaving his throat. Phil laughs at him, predictably. "C'mon, none of that now. We need to eat dinner." 

Dan pouts. "Maybe I'm hungry for something else now," he argues. 

Phil gives him a cheeky smile. "Later, I promise. The night's still young, bub." 

Glancing at the clock, Dan's genuinely surprised to see that it is already almost seven in the evening. Well, time certainly flies when you're having fun, he guessed. He follows Phil onto the balcony, smiling when he sees several candles flickering on the table, as well as two places said on either side. There's a bottle of wine there, as well as their wine glasses from earlier, which are now empty. Dan chooses not to ask Phil if he drank them both for the aesthetic. 

"Alright, have a seat and I'll bring the food out, okay?" Phil says firmly. He waits until Dan follows the instructions, then drops a kiss to the curls atop Dan's head. 

"M'kay," Dan hums, his eyes fluttering shut, absolutely content right now. 

Phil smiles before disappearing back into the flat. He's gone for several minutes, and when he's back he has a plate in each hand, stepping very carefully so as not to drop then. Dan grins fondly as Phil very, very carefully sets Dan's plate in front of him, his brows furrowed in concentration. "Thank you, waiter," he says, voice teasing. 

Rollins his eyes with a grin, Phil shakes his head and returns to his own seat. "Wine?" He asks, holding the bottle up and filling his own glass first. 

Dan nods. "Please," he says, holding onto the base of his own glass in case Phil gets a little too overzealous with his pouring. "Thank you," he says when Phil takes a seat. "This is really lovely." 

Phil has a proud little smile on his face. "Good, I'm glad you're enjoying yourself," he says with a clumsy wink. Dan has to laugh at him. Ten years in, nearly eleven, and Phil is still absolutely uncoordinated in nearly every way. 

They tuck into their food, making appreciative noises and small talk as they eat. In a lot of ways, it does feel like a first date. Not only is the setup similar to their own first date, but something about the nerves Dan feels reminds him of that very first day in Manchester all those years ago. And if Phil's plan was to make Dan feel wooed, it's absolutely working, just as it did then. 

Something occurs to him then and he can't help but glance up at Phil and tilt his head in question. "You know the one thing you can't recreate from our first date?" he asks, a smile in his voice already just remembering it. 

"What's that?" Phil replies, smirking. Surely he's already thought of this, if he's thought of everything else. 

"The Manchester Eye," Dan reminds him. "Unless you've built a Ferris Wheel somewhere, I think you get no stars for that part of the date," Dan announces, mostly joking. 

Phil doesn't even look bothered. "Ah, but we haven't finished the day yet, have we? Don't doubt what tricks I have up my sleeve, Danny boy," he says with a suspicious grin. 

Dan's nose crinkles delicately at the nickname. "Alright, fine," he concedes easily. He's not that bothered about it, honestly. It's not like he doesn't love and appreciate everything Phil's done already in and effort to recreate that first day, and the fake Starbucks, the balcony date, it's all so well-thought out and lovely that Dan could never be bothered by the lack of some recreation of the finale of their first date. 

“How was the food?” Phil asks, nodding to Dan’s mostly empty plate. 

Dan grins. “What do you think?” He says in a jokey kind of voice. “I finished it, didn’t I?” 

Phil rolls his eyes, kicking him gently underneath the table. “Thank you for the compliment, rat,” he says drily. 

Hitting his foot against Phil’s again to prompt a footsie match, Dan smirks. “Oh I’ll give you a compliment alright.” He punctuates his terrible line with a wink and Phil rolls his eyes once again. 

“Not in front of the food, please,” Phil replies in a deadpan voice. 

Dan snickers and Phil cracks a smile. “Why don’t you go inside and get ready for bed while I clean up?” He suggests. 

As sweet as that is, and as much as Dan really does want to be lazy, he shakes his head. “No, I think I’ll stay and help.”

Phil starts to protest so Dan quickly stands and starts collecting dishes. When Phil pouts, Dan smiles, pressing a kiss to the corner of Phil’s mouth. “It’ll get done faster if we both do it. And if the itinerary for today is following our first date...” he smirks. “Then we’ve got a busy night ahead of us.” 

There’s a pink flush across Phil’s cheeks, but he doesn’t argue, going to collect the things Dan couldn’t grab and blowing out the candles while Dan walks inside. They make quick work of filling the dishwasher and putting leftovers away and Dan makes the executive decision to take the wine bottle and their glasses into their bedroom. They didn’t normally drink very much but Dan was feeling very happy and very thirsty and maybe a little in love. Getting wine drunk with his favorite person in the world sounds like the exact best way to end the day. 

“Do you want to watch a movie before bed?” Phil asks, surprising Dan into turning around. 

“Uh... aren’t we gonna...” he trails off. Sex doesn’t embarrass him, not at all, but he doesn’t want to be wrong about the assumption that they’d be fucking tonight. 

Phil smiles at him. “We will, later. But we just ate and I wanna watch a movie.”

Dan rolls his eyes, but shrugs, going to put the wine up. He didn’t want to risk spilling it on the sofa they don’t own. “Okay. Let’s watch a movie, then.” 

“Pajamas first, then Netflix and Phil,” Phil announces with a grin. 

“That joke’s past it’s expiration date, bub.” 

“Of course it is. And you laugh anyway,” Phil retorts. 

And Dan can’t exactly argue that, so he follows Phil to their room to pick out the coziest pair of pajamas he can find. 

~~~ 

Dan’s not surprised when Phil asks to pick the movie and he’s even less surprised to see the Wall-E loading screen pop up on their TV. That’s not to say he doesn’t immediately snuggle with Phil on the sofa as the movie starts, because he does. He also kisses his cheek, nuzzling it like a cat before dropping his head to Phil’s shoulder. 

“Blanket?” Phil asks, gesturing to the other end of the sofa where they left their sad pimp blanket the other night. 

Dan tugs it over and allows Phil to tuck them in, feeling kind of like a little kid but enjoying the attention anyway. He curls up as close to Phil as he can, swinging his legs over Phil’s lap and snuggling close under the comfort of the furry blanket. The movie has already started and Dan knows the story by heart by now but he’s still just as captured by the beautiful animation and touching themes as he was the first time. 

“We didn’t do this on our first date,” Dan whispers against Phil’s neck. 

Phil pinches his hip. “So? Maybe I just wanted to watch it.” 

Dan huffs, swatting Phil’s hand away from his side. They swat at each other for a few seconds before eventually Phil settles it by lacing their fingers together. Dan kisses his neck, but nibbles some skin as reprimand. Phil makes a noise and squeezes Dan’s leg but otherwise doesn’t move, and Dan smiles, knowing he’s winding him up. 

They watch the rest of the movie in relative silence, occasionally quoting lines from it and making jokes but when the credits start rolling Dan finds himself a little sad that it’s already over. Phil pats his leg beneath the cover, letting his hand go. “Alright, babe, let me up. I’ve got some things I need to take care of before bedtime.”

Dan quirks a brow at him as he moves his legs off Phil’s lap, allowing him to stand. “Is it birthday related?”

Phil ruffles his hair with a smirk. “Maybe. Or maybe it’s just emails.”

A frown tugs at Dan’s lips but he nods. “I might scroll through Twitter for a bit,” he says. 

Phil nods before leaning down and pushing Dan’s curls off his forehead to kiss the skin there. “Alright. Come find me in a bit, yeah?” 

Dan nods, his eyelids fluttering at the feeling of Phil scratching gently at his scalp. “M’kay. Half an hour?” He asks. 

“Sure,” Phil agrees with a smile. 

He leaves Dan with another kiss before he heads to their room, so Dan occupies himself with social media for a bit. He answers some happy birthday messages from friends and distant family, and eventually he makes his way to twitter. He smiles when he sees the pictures Phil’s tagged him in. After tweeting a cheeky reply, he scrolls through all the fan art and edits, seeing lots of familiar usernames on his screen as he scrolls. He tweets a thank you to the people who donated to Mermaids in his name, his eyes misting a little at the thoughtfulness of the gesture. Every year it made him so proud to see how much his fans cared about the things that were important to him. 

Eventually his half hour is up and he’s on his way to the bedroom, eager to see what his birthday present is. He’s not even particularly concerned about what it is at this point; the gesture of the day itself has been plenty for him. 

His expectations aren’t set on one end of the spectrum or the other, so he’s not really expecting or hoping for any particular thing when he opens the door. And even if he was, it probably wouldn’t have crossed his mind to expect the lights off, aside from some newly hung fairy lights over the bed, casting the room in a soft glow. He steps around the moving boxes that line the wall next to the closet, looking around at all the glittering lights. He’s smiling already, his gaze taking in the candle on their dresser, the nice expensive one Phil got him for his birthday a couple years ago. 

His gaze catches on something shiny on the bed. The low light of the room makes it hard to tell right away, but when he looks closer Dan sees that it’s a circle made of metal. He’s confused until he reaches out to pick it up, then he gasps. Holding it closer to his face, he sees the little stand it’s sat on, and each little cart dotted along the line of the circle. It’s obvious what it is now. 

Before he can get too emotional over the gift of a little metal statue of the Manchester Eye, Dan hears a throat clear behind him. He whirls around, heart in his throat, confused when no one is there. He’s about to panic when his eyes flick down and- oh. 

“Hi,” Phil says in a soft, quiet voice. “You told me on my birthday that I could do this when I was ready, and be as romantic as I wanted. I planned a trip to Manchester for real, but obviously that didn’t happen.” 

Dan lets out a choked sound, his eyes wet. “Phil,” he starts. “I didn’t know-“

“Shh,” Phil shushes him gently. “It’s okay.” He reaches for Dan’s hand, smiling when he allows him to take it. He strokes his thumb across Dan’s hand, looking at him with affection in his eyes. “Are you okay with this? Are we ready for it?” 

Dan nods, feeling a little light headed all of a sudden. “I need- can I-“ he stumbles back, sitting on the edge of their bed. 

Phil smiles, dropping to both knees and settling between Dan’s, still holding his hand. “So. I wanted to take you to Manchester for this. I’ve had it planned for... several years, honestly. Probably since the other flat.”

That’s news to Dan, and apparently the look on his face proves it. Phil giggles. “Oh,” Dan says dumbly. 

“I knew we weren’t ready then and wouldn’t be for a while, if ever, but now that we’re on the same page... it just seems like a good time. And since we can’t go anywhere, this at-home date was the next best thing I could think of.”

Dan smiles, leaning in and kissing his forehead. “I loved it,” he assures him. 

Phil looks pleased. “I wanted this to be something you remember forever, and I know you’re a slut for a good story telling experience, so I figured you’d enjoy telling people how I proposed,” he teases with a grin. 

Dan blushes. “Phil,” he whines. 

“Shh, let me talk,” Phil chastises. He smiles at Dan, pausing for a moment just to look at him. Dan squirms, nervous under the attention. “Our first date was everything to me and we didn’t even know we were on a date at the time. It wasn’t until later, after you kissed me on the wheel and then when we slept together at my parents’ house that we talked about it and decided that was where our story began. And, this is where the next chapter of that story begins.” He stops again, taking a deep breath. “So. Daniel, my best friend, my companion through life-“ 

“Phil!”

He’s shushed once more. 

“My actual soulmate,” Phil finishes with a grin. He kisses Dan’s knuckle softly. “The love of my life,” he adds, nuzzling the spot on his left hand where a ring would go. “Will you marry me?” 

Dan’s breath catches in his throat. He knew this was coming, obviously, after the speech Phil just made and honestly the day as a whole. Still, hearing it now, out in the open like that, fills him with warmth. He wraps his arms around Phil’s neck, pressing their foreheads together gently. “Yes,” he whispers. “Of course I will.” 

Phil makes a pleased noise before leaning in to kiss him firmly on the mouth. “I love you,” he mumbles. 

“I love you too,” Dan giggles back, petting Phil’s hair. “This was very romantic,” he says. “I’m very impressed.”

Phil kisses his dimple. “I thought you’d like it,” he says with a grin. “Oh!” He says suddenly, jumping back and shoving his hand in his pocket. “I did it wrong.” He sounds sad, or disappointed. 

“Did what wrong?” Dan asks, confused. 

“The proposal!” Phil whines, holding up a small black velvet box. “I had the ring and I forgot to get it out and do the whole thing.”

Dan kisses him. “It was perfect. It wasn’t wrong at all.”

Phil kisses back, allowing Dan’s tongue to sneak in a little bit before pulling away enough to speak. “You wanna see your ring?” 

Dan nods, suddenly very excited. Phil hands him the box and sits back while Dan opens it. “Oh,” Dan gasps, brushing his finger across it. “It’s... it’s gorgeous, Phil, fuck. How much-“

“I’m never telling you how much it was so you can forget that question,” Phil says immediately, not meeting Dan’s eyes. 

“Phil,” Dan says, fondly exasperated. “We’re buying a house! We’re supposed to be saving money! What if-“

Phil, who’s normally the kind of man who lets his boyfriend speak, interrupts him with a kiss. “I’ve been saving up for it for a while now. I promise none of it came from our forever home fund.”

Dan eyes him suspiciously. “How long?” He asks, just out of curiosity. 

There’s a twitch of Phil’s lips before he lets himself properly smile. “Since 2011.”

He doesn’t mean to start crying again, but hearing that date, which doesn’t even seem like a real year anymore, causes Dan to duck his head and suck in a few calming breaths. “Fuck,” he breathes wetly. “You really... you’ve really wanted to marry me that long.”

Phil offers a sheepish smile. “Longer, actually,” he admits. “I knew I wanted to marry you sometime after that first day in Manchester, probably the week in November.” He smirks then, clearly up to something. “But it took me until 2011 to realize your expensive taste and how I might want to save up for it.”

Dan gives him a look but Phil only laughs easily. “Can I... is it okay if I go ahead and try it on?” 

“Of course,” Phil says immediately with a soft smile. He holds a hand out for the box and Dan hands it to him, letting him take the band out and slide it onto the ring finger of Dan’s left hand. “Perfect,” he whispers, leaning in and kissing the ring. 

Dan can’t help but hold his hand up closer to look at it more carefully. “What’s it made out of?” He asks, turning his hand this way and that to see the light reflect off the tiny diamonds embedded in it. 

“Black titanium and black sapphires,” Phil says. “I figured we’d consider the one you gave me and this one our engagement bands and when it’s time for an actual wedding we can get a matching set.”

“I like that idea a lot,” Dan replies, his gaze flickering from the ring to his fiancé. He grins at the sound of the word in his head. “How do you feel knowing that you’re going to be married to me?” He asks teasingly. 

Phil leans in and kisses the side of his mouth gently. “Like the luckiest man alive,” he whispers. 

Dan can’t help but blush at that statement, but rather than argue, he puts his arms around Phil’s neck and kisses him again. “I love you,” he says for maybe the twentieth time today. “I think this has been my favorite birthday yet.”

Phil sighs, resting his head against Dan’s chest. “I love you too, Bear. I wanted you to have such a good day today. I’m glad you liked it.”

Dan smiles against his hair. “It was lovely, really.” 

“Good,” Phil says, kissing his clothed chest. “There’s cake in the fridge, by the way. For later.” His voice is muffled by the fabric as he kisses his way down. 

“For later?” Dan taunts. 

“Yep,” Phil replies, winking up at him. “We’re busy right now.”

“Oh are we?” Dan says, voice hopelessly sarcastic. 

“Shh,” Phil whispers, kissing the front of his pajama pants. “Less talking. More taking clothes off.”

Dan snorts at the lack of finesse. Ten years in and Dan guessed there was only so much they could do to keep the romance alive. He pets Phil’s hair as he kisses the band of Dan’s pajamas, hooking his fingers under the elastic and tugging gently. “Can I?” Phil asks, always the sweetheart. 

"Yeah," Dan murmurs, lifting his hips and allowing Phil to pull them down his legs. He's gone for no pants, something not lost on Phil, who rolls his eyes. 

"You're so lazy," he mutters, leaning down to kiss Dan's thigh before throwing the pjs across the room carelessly. 

"You pretty heavily implied I'd be getting laid tonight, bub, so my pants-free decision was your influence too, you know," Dan says, quirking a brow in challenge. 

Phil hums agains his skin, kissing up his thighs. "Alright, fine," he says finally. He kisses the soft dip of space where Dan's thigh meets his hip. He's so, so close to where Dan really wants him, and Dan makes a low whine in his throat. "Ten years later and you still have no concept of waiting," Phil taunts. 

Dan bucks his hips pointedly. "I can wait. I just don't want to," he argues. "Unless... Did you want to..." He gestures vaguely to the chest by the closet where they keep their toys. 

Phil smiles but shakes his head. "Not tonight. I think we'll stick to the basics, yeah?" 

Dan nods, a little relieved. As much as he loved when they tried new things in the bedroom, he really was quite tired and that kind of exploratory sex took a lot out of him, physically and emotionally. And tonight he's honestly had enough on the emotional front, so he's happy to hear they'll be sticking to what they're best at. 

"Do you want to fuck me?" Dan asks, brushing Phil's hair back. 

"Yeah," Phil answers simply, mouthing at the skin at the base of Dan's cock. "Do you want me to?" 

"Mhm," Dan hums. "Are you gonna suck me off first?" 

Phil blinks up at him. "I can, yeah. Do you wanna go twice?" 

Dan considers it, then shakes his head. "I'm actually pretty sure I'm gonna pass out the first time I orgasm, so no. But you can blow me while you prep?" Dan suggests cheekily. 

Phil narrows his eyes. "You're just trying to get me to do all the work," he complains. 

"But Phil," Dan says sweetly, stroking his cheek. "It's my birthday." 

"I knew you would use that excuse," Phil sighs. "Go fetch the lube, you brat." 

Dan grins, crawling up the bed and rummaging through Phil's drawer. He hears the sound of soft clothes falling in a heap somewhere, probably thrown in a random direction of the floor for them to trip over later. "Here you go, bub," Dan says, handing him the bottle. His gaze rakes over Phil's naked body, smirking appreciatively. "Someone looks happy to see me," he teases, gripping Phil's cock and giving it a few tugs. 

Phil groans, swatting his hand away. "Cut it out," he whines. "Your hand's all dry." 

Staring Phil dead in the eyes, Dan brings his hand to his mouth, spitting in it and bringing it back to his cock again. "Better?" He asks when Phil's eyelashes flutter. 

"Mm," Phil hums, pushing his hips into Dan's hand over and over. "It's good, babe, yeah." His eyes flicker open again, and he smiles softly at Dan, a total contradiction to what they're doing. It makes Dan's skin burn with excitement. There's no preamble to it as Phil leans in and kisses him, wrapping a steadying hand around the back of Phil's neck. Dan sneaks his tongue into Phil's mouth, licking excitedly. "Lie back, love," Phil whispers when he pulls away eventually. 

Dan does as he's told, making himself comfy on the bed before spreading his legs, holding onto his thighs tightly to keep them there. He watches the way Phil stares at him appreciatively, running the dry tip of his index finger over Dan's perineum and tracing over his hole. "Lovely," he murmurs. 

"Fuck off," Dan says, voice full of affection. 

Phil smiles down at him. He bends, kissing the bend of Dan's knee. "Ready?" He asks, popping the cap on the bottle and spreading the lube over his fingers. 

"Mhm," Dan hums, wiggling his bum. "C'mon." 

"Bossy," Phil mutters, circling Dan's rim for a moment before gently pressing. Dan sighs as that lovely finger slips inside, nearly without any pause. He's so used to being full these days, when their days are filled with little to do other than have sex and wonder when life will go back to how it was before. But he's not thinking about that right now. Now, right now he's thinking about the way Phil's finger stretches him open just right, how his added finger slides in just the way he needs it too in order for it to feel really good. 

"Good?" Phil asks after a few minutes, glancing up at Dan's eyes. 

"God, yes," Dan gasps. "So good. Go ahead and add a third." 

Phil complies without second-guessing him, and Dan nearly goes cross-eyed at the burn of the stretch. It's so fucking good. Phil's still cautious and slow, his movements gentle even as Dan begs for more, faster. It's at moments like this, when Phil puts Dan's wellbeing and safety over his own desires, that Dan really appreciates how he really is the perfect partner. 

For some reason, he feels like now is a good time. to share that thought. "Phil," he moans. 

"Mm?" Phil replies, sounding distracted. 

He taps at Dan's prostate then, and Dan loses his train of thought for a second. "You're perfect," he mumbles when he remembers. 

"What?" Phil laughs, his eyes glittering with amusement. 

Dan feels too good to feel embarrassed for how seemingly random his outburst is. "I love you so much," Dan murmurs. "You're so good to me." 

Phil kisses his knee again. slowing the movements of his hand. "I love you too, baby. Are you okay? Do you want me to stop?" 

"No," Dan says vehemently. "No, keep going. You can fuck me now, I'm good." 

He feels the loss keenly when Phil pulls his fingers out completely. "Are you sure?" He asks, stroking Dan's thighs. 

Dan nods. "Yeah, I want it to hurt a little." 

Phil rolls his eyes. He himself didn't usually like it when he could feel the burn, but Dan was an odd one like that. "How do you want it?" He asks. Dan waggles his eyebrows suggestively and Phil huffs. "Don't make it weird," he says. 

Dan only laughs before rolling over onto his side. "Could you, like... Stand on the side of the bed and do it from there? Or lay down behind me?" 

There's something fond in Phil's gaze as he leans down and kisses Dan's chest. "Sure, bub." He climbs off the bed and tugs Dan back towards him by his hips. There's a moment of pause where he lubes himself up, Dan assumes, and then there's that familiar pressure at his hole. "Relax," Phil reminds him, pointlessly. 

"Yeah," Dan mumbles, arching his back and taking a deep breath to allow his body to go lax and pliant. The slide goes easier, then, and Phil sinks in slowly, stretching him just enough for Dan to feel the stretch. He moans quietly, covering his face with his arm to quiet the noises. They've had many complaints from neighbors over the years, and he's learned the measures to take in order to quiet himself a little more. 

He's surprised to feel Phil shove his hand away from his mouth. "Don't do that," Phil quips. "Be as loud as you want, tonight." 

Dan feels his chest flush at the words. That was new, for them. "Is this what all engaged sex is like?" He says breathlessly as Phil slowly begins moving his hips, trying to give Dan plenty of time to adjust before fucking him properly. 

Phil laughs behind him. and then he feels hot breath against his neck. "Soon," he whispers. "When we have a home of our own, with no nosy neighbors. Then you can make all the noises you want." 

The idea sends a shiver down Dan's spine and he clenches around Phil's cock. "Fuck," he whines when Phil grinds against him helplessly. "You can move, baby, go ahead." 

Phil kisses his shoulder. He keeps his lips there, pressing open kisses against the skin stretched across his shoulder blade as he starts properly fucking him, hips knocking against Dan's ass with a noise that leaves very little to the imagination. The position, paired with the way Phil's cock naturally curves, has him hitting Dan's prostate on every thrust, something they generally have to work a little harder for. 

"So good, fuck," Dan gasps, clutching at the sheets as he pushes his ass back against Phil, matching him for every thrust. "Fuck, I'm not gonna last long, Phil." 

"Me either," Phil replies. The confirmation that they're both right there together has Dan's eyes rolling back in pleasure. Sex with Phil is always earth-shattering for him, but there's just something about sex with Phil when they're both this happy, this in love- it makes things about a hundred times more intense. 

Dan is working his ass back as much. as he can lying on his side, but eventually he feels a cramp in his side and has to give it a rest. He's already close, but he needs something else to get him there. Reaching back blindly, he grabs Phil's hand, guiding it down to his cock. "Touch me," he begs. 

"You needy little thing," Phil teases playfully. 

Those words don't spark joy the way they sometimes do and Dan whines. Phil, who knows every nuance of sound Dan's ever made, understands immediately. 

"I love you," He whispers in Dan's ear, slowing his thrusts. Instead of hard and fast, he starts going slow and deep, pumping Dan's dick at the same pace, thumbing at the head on every upstroke, just how Dan likes it. "You're so good for me, every time. So good. Love you so much." 

Dan keens under the affection, baring his neck for attention, which Phil immediately gives, licking and sucking at the skin there with a heat and focus that Dan didn't expect from him, considering the other tasks literally in his hands. "I'm-" Dan cuts himself off with a moan. "Gonna come, gonna come," he pants, bucking his hips into Phil's fist. 

"Let it go, bub," Phil whispers to him, kissing his neck. "I've got you." 

And that's what gets him. Just that affection, that reassurance, is the sexiest thing Phil could ever say. Dan's a goner, releasing into Phil's hand with a punched out sigh. "Fuck," he whines as he works himself through the aftershocks. When he's finally finished, he slumps against the bed, exhausted. He can still feel Phil inside him, moving faster now that he's chasing his own release. Dan clenches around him to help, and Phil slows down. 

"Want me to stop?" He asks against Dan's throat. 

"No," Dan whispers, spreading his legs a little to give Phil a better angle. "I want you to come, too, baby. Go ahead." 

Phil kisses his jaw. "Thanks," he mumbles. "Can I-" he pats Dan's thigh like he wants him to move. 

Dan falls limp, allowing Phil to maneuver him however he wants. "How do you want me?" 

Phil licks his lips. "On your back," he replies. Dan complies immediately, and Phil stays standing, dragging Dan's hips to meet his own. He slides back in smoothly, thrusting at a sloppy pace. Dan can tell he's close. "Can I-" Phil starts, taking Dan's spent cock in his hand. 

Dan rolls his eyes, but nods. "I'll never understand it, but go for it, bub." 

A giggle falls from Phil's mouth. The paradox of that sweet noise compared to the loud sound of smacking skin echoing in their room has Dan's dick twitching in Phil's hand. He grins. "It's neat. I don't know why I like it either," Phil says with a shrug. 

With another roll of his eyes, Dan gestures for him to get on with it. He winces, just a little, at the overstimulation when Phil starts stroking him again, but Dan knows he's close, and he's not about to deny him of that sweet release now. It's almost better like this, he thinks, when Dan's already finished but Phil's still searching for that relief and Dan gets to watch the pleasure, pure and unhidden, as it washes over Phil's face when it finally, finally hits him. His eyes clench shut and he's nearly breathless for a pause before it seems to hit him all at once, and then he's coming inside Dan, squeezing his hand around his cock. 

"Fuck, Dan," Phil says with a laugh. Dan's confused at first, until he looks down and realizes what just happened. "You were barely hard that time," Phil says, voice soft and incredulous as he looks down at where Dan has just come a second time, all over his chest. 

"Yeah, well," Dan mumbles petulantly. "Shut up," he whines. 

Phil laughs, sliding out of him and searching for the baby wipes they keep in the nightstand for this. "I didn't say anything," he argues. 

Dan huffs. "Well you don't have to look so fucking pleased with yourself," he replies, crossing his arms as Phil cleans him up gently. 

"Sorry," Phil says, not an ounce of actual sorrow in his voice. He tosses the used baby wipes into the bin before patting Dan's thigh. "Shove over, bub." 

They get situated in bed together, Dan whining about being cold until Phil pulls the sheet over them. Dan knows, realistically, that he'll be burning up in less than an hour, but for now he just wants a cuddle under the sheets. They lie in blissful silence for a bit until Phil laughs. 

"What?" Dan asks, blinking up at him. 

Phil gazes at him, smirking. "Can you believe that our whole family knew I was going to propose to you today and they didn't tell you? I'll be honest, I didn't think they had it in them." 

Dan sits up. "They... they all knew?" He asks slowly. 

Phil nods, looking rather pleased with himself, like a little boy who knows he's gotten away with eating too much candy before dinner. "All of them." 

"Even... Even my mum? Nan?" Dan tries to keep the panic out of his voice. He's not mad, he's just... surprised. Overwhelmed. In a good way, mostly, he thinks. 

Phil looks a little hesitant now. "Yeah... Was that not okay?" 

Dan shakes his head, leaning in to give Phil a reassuring kiss. "No, that's fine. I'm just surprised, is all." 

"Yeah?" Phil asked. 

Dan nods. "How did they take it?" 

Phil grins. "They seemed very happy for us. I, er... I actually talked to your mum about it a while ago." 

"How long ago?" Dan asks, warily. After finding out just how long Phil has planned on proposing to him, Dan isn't sure he's ready to hear the answer to this. 

"After my birthday," Phil replies, surprising Dan. So, not years ago, which is a relief, especially considering he hadn't been out to his family until last year. "I called her a few days after we talked about it, and asked if she would be okay with me asking you to marry me." 

Dan's eyes water at that. "Phil," he says in a very fond, chastising voice. "You asked my mum for permission?" 

"No! I mean... Not really," Phil amends. When Dan gives him a disbelieving look, Phil shrugs. "I basically just said I love you and wanted her to know that I intended on marrying you. She was very chill about it." 

Dan raises an eyebrow. "What did she say, exactly?" He asks, suspicious. 

Phil grins sheepishly. "She said I better intend on it or else I'd just wasted ten years of my life." 

There's a pause and then Dan groans, rolling his eyes. "God. She's the worst." He doesn't mean it, not really. Not anymore. 

"No, she... It was nice," Phil says, shrugging simply. "We had a nice chat about marriage and you and everything and... I dunno, it was nice. I finally understood what you're always saying about how much you love my mum." 

Dan smiles, tucking a strand of Phil's hair back into place. "Yeah?" He asks quietly. 

Phil kisses the palm of his hand. "Yeah. It was really nice, talking to the person who birthed my favorite human on earth," Phil says with a wide smile. 

Even ten years in, and Dan still flushes with embarrassment, ducking his head and nuzzling against Phil's neck. "Shut up," he whines. 

There's a soft kiss pressed to his head. "Happy birthday, Dan," Phil whispers. 

And what a happy birthday it was.


End file.
